leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Johnarch77/Phiery the Harbinger of Chaos
Introduction Hello everyone..! Its been so long since my last visit. Now that summer is here, I'll have more time to check and see updates in this wiki. And I would like to share my new creation, Phiery. Hope you'll like her. If there are missing text or information, please inform me, THANKS..! Lore Phiery is a being of blistering and tumultuous energy. Her presence brings terror and dread among the living, as she is an embodiment of devastation, an image of chaos itself. According to legend, a great chaos once wrecked havoc on Runterra caused by an unknown, otherworldly force. Immense storm of dark lightnings danced the sky, while unprecedented dark winds cleared the ground. Few had believed that it was a punishment sent by a divine being, many had told that it was caused by dark entities from the outside world, and others had said that it was a sign of the world's destruction. No one knows the true cause of the great chaos. But out of all the different stories made, one thing is for certain, that the great chaos gave birth to the harbinger known as Phiery when a fleeing, bird-like humanoid creature was caught in the disastrous event and was swallowed by the sinister clouds. Now, whenever Phiery appears, everyone prepares for chaos is coming. Custom Champion Info The image below(Harpy) isn't mine, credits to the owner. |toughness = 2 |control = 2 |mobility = 0 |utility = 0 |damage = 3 |difficulty = 2 |style = 100 |hp_base = 510.72 |hp_lvl = 78 |mp_base = 390.77 |mp_lvl = 49 |mp5_base = 6 |mp5_lvl = 0.9 |resource = Mana |ad_base = 50.976 |ad_lvl = 3.5 |range = 600 |arm_base = 21.22 |arm_lvl = 4 |mr_base = 30 |mr_lvl = 0.5 |as_base = 0.625 |as_lvl = 1.7 |hp5_base = 5.5 |hp5_lvl = 0.55 |ms = 325 |rangetype = ranged }} Phiery, the Harbinger of Chaos is a custom template champion in League of Legends. Abilities Any enemy champion within Phiery's vicinity loses (increased to 1.25% when it reaches below 50% health) every second. |range= }} Phiery calls down a dark lightning to strike a target enemy unit, dealing magic damage. If the target is above 50% health, the lightning affects all enemies near it, dealing the same amount of damage. But if the target is below 50% health, it receives bonus magic damage instead. |leveling= |cooldown= |range= / |cost= |costtype= mana }} Enemy champion or monster kill grants stacks of Growing Storm for a duration, stacking for up to 5 times. Each stack increases Phiery's and by 3 and effect radius by 25-units. Excessive stacking refreshes the duration instead. * Small Monster - 1 stack. * Large Monster - 2 stacks. * Champion - 3 stacks. |description2= While Phiery has a stack of Growing Storm, enemy units near her are by 30%. While affected enemies are above 50% health, their attack speed is also reduced by 30%. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= NO |costtype= cost |range= / }} Phiery stores an explosive feather periodically, up to a maximum of 2 can be stored at once. |description2= Phiery shoots out an explosive feather at the target location which detonates after a 1 second delay, dealing magic damage to all enemies within the area of explosion. 1 charge is restored if at least 1 enemy champion above 50% health receives maximum damage from this ability. |description3= If another explosive feather is shot at the same location, both detonate immediately, but each only deals 40% of its total damage. |leveling= |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost= 1 ESSENCE + 90 |costtype= mana |range= / }} Phiery channels to gather destructive energy which after a 2 seconds delay, is released in an area around her, dealing true damage to all enemies caught in the blast and them for 1.5 seconds if they are below 50% health. |description2 = Phiery receives }} more damage while channeling, but even if killed, damage will still be applied. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana |range= }} Category:Custom champions